In an effort to reduce the costs of product manufacture, shipping, and storage, a current trend among manufacturers of household furnishings and products is to manufacture the components and provide them as a kit from which the product can be assembled by the purchaser. Factory labor costs are thus reduced since factory assembly is not required. Storage and transportation costs are reduced since the components may be packed in a much smaller package or carton than would be required for the assembled product.
It would be desirable to provide a kit of components for an improved shelving assembly. Further, it would be desirable to provide an assembly design which could accommodate any desired elevation location of the shelf or shelves. Additionally, it would be beneficial if such an assembly could be designed to accommodate convenient attachment to other similar shelving assemblies in an end-to-end configuration.
Such an improved shelving assembly should also desirably accommodate assembly of the components by the purchaser with relative rapidity and ease. It would be advantageous if the assembly could be put together by the purchaser with relatively few separate fasteners, such as screws and the like. Further, it would be especially beneficial if the shelves could be attached to the frame components without any separate fasteners in a way that would permit rapid installation and in a way that would facilitate rapid and easy shelf elevation changes.
Finally, it would be desirable if such an improved shelving assembly could be provided with improved frame support members for increasing the load bearing capacity of the shelving assembly.